Valentine's Day
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Auslly and Trez go on Valentine's Day dates!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

So today, I have an Auslly Valentine's story for you, and it also has Trez! I'm so excited because I've never done Trez before!

This story was by request of AJ ( SassyRaptor) and Hannah ( amoonobsessed) on twitter! I love these girls very much so you should go follow them!

Also, while your on twitter, make sure to vote for Austin and Ally, Laura, and Ross for the KCA's!

To vote for Ross, tweet: #VoteRossLynch #KCA

To vote for Laura, tweet: #VoteLauraMarano #KCA

To vote for A&A, tweet: #VoteAustinAndAlly #KCA

(Make sure you do ally with two Ls, not two I's!)

Ok, so without further adieu, let's goooooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, or anything you else you see that you recognize. 

Austin POV:

"Hey, princess!" I said to Ally as I walked into the Music Factory. Did I mention she's my girlfriend? I just love the sound of that.

Today is Valentine's Day, and tonight I'm taking my angel out to a surprise fancy Valentine's dinner tonight. She doesn't know yet.

"Hey Austin!" she says. I just love the sound of her voice!

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I say as I walk over to kiss her.

"Yeah! Today is Valentine's Day, isn't it?" she smiles.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" I ask.

"Uh.."

"Good. Be ready at 6:00!" I say, then run out of the factory.

Ally POV:

That was weird. But so is my boyfriend. OH MY how I love calling him that. I'm so glad he was able to get his music back and still be able to be my boyfriend.

I decide to call Trish.

"Hey Trish!" I say.

"Hey Ally, what's up?!"

"Oh, nothing. Austin is acting weird."

"Oh no! Did something happen between y'all?!"

"No! He just ran in, told me happy valentine's day, told me to be ready at 6, and then left."

"Well, did you consider that he may be taking you on a date, Miss Oblivious?" Trish laughs.

"I didn't think of that!"

"Okay, Miss Girlfriend, I'm coming to your house RIGHT NOW to help you het ready!"

"Okay, I'll just close up shop at the Music Factory and I'll be there!"

"Bye!"

"Bye"

I pack up my bags and locked the door to the Factory and begin my long walk to my car. Austin is usually with me when I closed up, so I usually ride on his back to the car. My legs are much shorter than his, so that's my excuse. And the fact that I loves riding on his back because he's my BOYFRIEND.

I got to her car and drove home, listening to me and Austin's newest duet on the way.

When I drive up to my house, I see that Trish is already here.

"Hey Ally! Are you ready to beautify yourself?"

"Uhh.. sure!"

"Not that your not beautiful now, just making you extra pretty!"

"Ok, let's go in!" 

We walk in my house and up the stairs to my room. When we get there, Trish immediately runs to my closet. "Alright, Ally, we've got 2 hours. You go shower and I'll pick your outfit!"

I take a shower, and when I get out, Trish shows me what she picked out: a red dress that we bought for me last month and some black heels.

Trish's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Trish, it's Dez."

"I knew that already, doofus. What do you need?" 

"I was wondering if you could meet me at my house."

"Well, I'm kinda busy with Ally right now, but I guess I could come over for a few minutes. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay, bye." Dez says and hangs up.

"That was weird."

"I think you should go! Who knows what that weirdo wants?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go!"

"I'll be back ASAP. Bye Ally!"

She walks out of my room. Well, I guess I'll have to do my hair and makeup myself.

Trish POV:

I get to Dez's house and ring the doorbell.

"What do you want, doofus?"

"Hey Trish. So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"What?"

"Ummm… Trish, I like you."

"I know. That's why we're friends."

"No, you don't get it. I _like_ you. A lot. So, I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me tonight?"

"Uh, sure. What time?"

"I can pick you up from Ally's at 6?"

"Ok, sure. See you then. Bye, Dez."

Dez POV: 

I'm in love with her. I won't admit it yet. But ever since I first met her 3 years ago, I thought she was perfect. I loved her personality, her hair, her beautiful eyes.

Little does Trish know that we're going on a double date with Austin and Ally tonight. Well, not exactly a double date. But we'll be at the same restaurant and our tables will be near each other. It was my idea. But Ally doesn't know that either.

Ally POV:

About 30 minutes later, Trish gets back.

"Hey! What'd Dez need you for?"

"He told me that he likes me and that he's picking me up for our date tonight at 6 from here."

"OOOOOHHH! DEZ LIKES YOU!"

"I guess so."

"Do you like him?"

"Wellllllll…"

"Spill it, Trish!"

"YES I DO! I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT CRAZY WACKADOODLE!"

"Awwww I love it! Well then, I guess we both better get ready!"

2 hours later (6 pm):

"Alright, Trish, you ready to go?" I ask my best friend.

"I guess so!"

"Let's go then!"

We walk downstairs. Dez gets here first.

"Bye Trish! Have fun!" I say as she walks to Dez.

Ok guys so that's part 1! Part 2 will be up in the morning, Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this part of the story! 

Get ready for MUCH more Auslly and Trez in part 2! I hope you're so excited! 

Alright lovelies, I adore you very much. Hasta la pasta!

-Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies!

I'm back with part 2! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

I just wanted to say that Kimmy and AJ, I had an AMAZING time chatting with y'all last night!

And my lovelies, if you ever want to chat with me, my dm's are always open on twitter! My twitter is Auslly_Trez15 if you want to come chill with me!

Okay, so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, or anything you else you see that you recognize.

Austin POV:

I get to my beautiful princess's house a few minutes after Dez. I assume she's gone back up to her room, so I decide to surprise her.

I ring the doorbell and hold out the flowers, chocolates, and teddy bear I got for her. Through the window, I see her walking towards the door.

When she opens it, I say, "Happy Valentine's day, my love!" and I hand her the stuff.

"Thanks, Austin! I love it!" she squeals, then gives me a kiss.

"Are you ready for the best night ever?"

"Duh!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" I say.

She locks the door to her house, then I grab her hand as we walk to the car. I open her door for her. "Thanks!" she giggles.

I get in my side of the car. When I turn on the car, Ally takes my hand again. Not that I mind, of course.

We drive to the restaurant, jamming out to her songs on the way. She wanted to listen to my new album, but I refused. Her voice is much prettier, anyways.

Trish POV:

Wow, I never knew Dez could be so romantic! He holds all the doors for me and held out my chair for me. I never knew that he liked me! But tonight has just made me MORE in love with him! He even ordered for me!

Then, I see Austin and Ally walk in the restaurant together, holding hands. "Dez, did you know they were coming?"

"No…"

"Dez!"

"What? I was super nervous so I wanted Austin to be here to help me just in case!"

Awwwww! I didn't know he was nervous! Now I feel bad.

"Oh, I understand."

They sit down at a table about 5 tables away from us. "Well, at least they're not right next to us."

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" Dez smirks.

"Whatttttt?" 

"Trish."

"Fine! A little bit. I mean, I've always told Ally that I'd never want to go out with you."

Dez looks down when I say that. Oh no, I didn't mean it to be offensive!

"Is that really what you think of me? I'm an embarrassment to be seen with?" 

"No, Dez! That's not what I meant. I… I love you."

He looks back up at me and smiles. 

"You love me?"

"Yes, doof, I do. I guess I've always have, I just didn't realize it yet."

"Well, in that case, I'm in love with you too, Miss Trish de la Rosa!"

Ally POV:

I think that Trish and Dez think that I can't hear what they're saying, but I can hear everything!

"Austin! They just admitted their love for each other! Ahhh! I'm so happy for them!"

"Ally, it's impossible that they love each other more than I love you."

And… that's all! I may upload a part 3 later today, but only if I feel like it, haha! :D

So, make sure to go follow me on twitter and I'll keep y'all updated! 

Alsoooooo, I'm gonna be uploading new chapters of the "Missing Moments" series either today or tomorrow! So get excited!

Alright, lovelies! Hasta la pasta!

-Lauren


End file.
